


Smokin Hot

by gambitsgeekyprincess



Category: Friends (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Episode Related, Fluff, M/M, Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 04:56:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18276227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gambitsgeekyprincess/pseuds/gambitsgeekyprincess





	Smokin Hot

" I just wanna go back to my cell, because in my cell I can smoke. " Joey says .

" smoke away! " Chandler reads from the script, waving his well toned arm in Joey's direction. 

Joey tries to light the cigarette and sends the lighter flying across the couch. He retrieves it and lights the stick in his mouth and takes a medium size puff before choking on the burning cloud in his lungs and coughing deeply.

" I think this is why Damone smokes alone in his cell. " Chandler quips, " Here give it to me. " 

" oh no I am not giving you a cigarette! " Joey says as he holds the lite stick out of Chandler's reach.

"Do you want the part or not ? " Chandler goads.

" Oh all right. " Joey concedes as he hands the cigarette over.

" Okay, don't picture it as a cigarette, picture it as the thing thats been missing from your hand, " Chandler instructs, " when you're holding it you feel right, complete. ".

" you miss it? " Joey asks.

" Nah, not so much. " Chandler jokes before taking his first draw.

He inhales deeply and Joey watches his adams apple bob and feels himself swallowing then Chandler is exhaling with a sultry moan and Joey knows he shouldn't be turned on by his friend giving into a old urge but there is something about the way Chandler throws his head back before opening his eyes that has Joey trying not to drool.

" all right, okay, give me that. " Joey demands and Chandler tries to say no but soon hands the still lit stick over to Joey who then finally takes a somewhat successful puff. 

" Okay, Okay thats good. " Chandler says a little breathless and Joey figures hes exasperated with Joey's lack of smoking skills, " Now when you're done you flick it. ".

Joey does as told and flicks the nub thats left across the room. He can see the humor in Chandler's eyes even as he informs Joey that their sofa is now on fire. Joey hadn't meant to flick it across the room but if it meant seeing that silent laugh in Chandler's eyes Joey would light a hundred sofas on fire.


End file.
